No more sorrow
by LuInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: Jasper Hale ed Alice Cullen, una coppia che dura da decenni. Ma potrà l'amore sopravvivere al corso inesorabile del destino? E cosa resta quando tutto crolla, quando il mondo perde di colore, quando anche il sole si spegne?
1. Chapter 1

Ovviamente, lei sapeva. Ne era completamente conscio.  
Non alzò nemmeno la testa quando lui entrò nella stanza. Sapeva, ma non era del tutto certo che gli avrebbe facilitato il compito.  
I capelli corvini le ricadevano dolcemente sul viso; non riusciva a vedere la sua espressione. No, non sarebbe stato facile.  
Era sempre stata testarda. Era chiaro ad entrambi che cosЛ non si poteva andare avanti piЫ, ma da lЛ a prendere una decisione - quella decisione.  
Si fece coraggio. Era la cosa giusta da fare, dopotutto.

"Alice..." cominciai.  
"Lo so", mi interruppe lei.  
"Lo so". Lo sapevo già.  
"Denali?", mi chiese, alzando il viso. Mi stupii di vedervi un sorriso sincero.  
In tutti questi anni, avevo imparato a conoscere ogni luce che attraversava i suoi occhi con le emozioni che provava; ogni ombra nel suo sguardo, ogni sorriso, ogni espressione per me erano diventati un libro aperto.  
Ma ora, riusciva a confondermi. Non capivo... dopo decenni, la stavo lasciando; avrebbe dovuto odiarmi perchè avevo deciso di fare quel doloroso passo. Avrei voluto che mi odiasse: sarebbe stato tutto dannatamente più semplice; chiaramente, non voleva aiutarmi. Forse, era quello il suo modo di dimostrarmi che mi odiava.  
In ogni caso, non riuscivo neanche ad avvertire dolore attorno a lei. Soltanto tranquillità... pace, appena intaccata da un velo leggero di tristezza. Incredibile. Alice riusciva sempre a stupirmi: non ero mai riuscito ad abituarmici.  
Tornai alla realtà, bruscamente. "Sì".  
Ma esattamente nell'istante in cui le risposi, sapevo che no era vero: non sarei affatto andato a Denali. Non mi sarei unito a nessun altro clan, in effetti: avevo bisogno di restare da solo, per un po'... anni? secoli? Sarei mai tornato dai Cullen? I Cullen, che mi avevano accolto, mi avevano restituito un po' dell'umanità che credevo perduta per sempre con il calore sincero di una vera famiglia; mi avevano supportato sempre, aiutato, avevano creduto in me quando anche io avevo perso la speranza.  
E Alice? L'avrei più rivista? Il mondo era abbastanza grande da tenerci lontani per l'eternità? Sarebbe stato meglio, probabilmente.  
Certo, dopo tutto ciò che avevamo affrontato e superato insieme in passato, sembrava una beffa che dovesse finire proprio ora. Era una beffa, evidentemente.  
"No, non andrò a Denali. Non penso che mi unirò a nessun clan... per ora", aggiunsi in fretta, vedendo la sua espressione.  
Appena ebbi finito di parlare, mi pentii di quanto avevo detto. Non potevo starmene zitto e basta? Lasciarle credere che me ne sarei rimasto tranquillo a Denali con la famiglia di Tanya... Ero così egoista da doverle dare anche questa preoccupazione? Perchè era esattamente questo che provava: preoccupazione. In fondo, era normale: mi amava ancora, dopo tutto. Questo avrei dovuto tenerlo presente... Anche se, ad essere sincero, la sua reazione distaccata mi aveva fatto venire dei dubbi.  
"Ma... cosa hai intenzione di fare, allora? Da solo..." mi chiese, titubante. Non mi era mai sembrata piЫ fragile. Non andava: Alice non era fragile; era la più forte di tutti noi, più forte di me. Era assurdo; mi sembrava così... piccola.  
"In fondo, saprai sempre dove sono, no? Lo vedrai nel momento stesso in cui lo deciderò..." cercai di rimediare, eludendo tuttavia la sua domanda: non avevo alcuna risposta.  
"Sì... ma non sarà come saperti a Denali con gli altri..." rispose lentamente. Per un minuto nessuno ruppe quel silenzio carico di significato.  
Fu lei che infine, con voce dolce ma decisa, e una nota di rassegnazione, parlò: "Perchè, Jasper?".  
Vacillai. Stavo per crollare. Sarei crollato, se non me ne fossi andato alla svelta. "Mi dispiace..." mormorai, evitando ancora una volta la sua domanda a cui non sapevo rispondere.  
Mi voltai, senza guardarla in volto; scesi correndo le scale, raccolsi la mia sacca coi pochi averi che avevo deciso di portare con mee mi diressi verso la porta.  
Ovviamente erano tutti lì: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie.  
Non avrei sopportato gli addii. E non avevo nessuna intenzione di cambiare idea. Li guardai per un attimo, uno per uno. La mia famiglia... l'unica che avessi mai avuto. L'unica che avessi mai voluto.  
Edward capì il mio stato d'animo. Ovviamente. Mi guardò intensamente negli occhi per un attimo; non so cosa vi lesse, non riesco a immaginare che aspetto avessi. Triste? Determinato? ...Folle? Poi fece segno agli altri di lasciarmi andare.  
E così, uscii nella notte.


	2. Chapter 2

Iniziai a correre veloce, sempre piЫ veloce. Il vento fischiava tra gli alberi al mio passaggio. Correre mi faceva sentire bene, mi dava l'illusione di poter sfuggire all'immobilitЮ che cresceva dentro di me, che minacciava di inghiottirmi. Sapevo che non sarebbe bastato correre per fuggire. Mentre riflettevo su tutto questo, provai improvvisamente un'invidia bruciante per Jacob, Seth e gli altri licantropi: ogni emozione doveva essere enormemente piЫ gestibile da lupo. Un vampiro, invece, non aveva scelta: era costretto ad affrontare il dolore, a conviverci; poteva anche distrarsi, pensare ad altro per un po', ma la sua mente era cosЛ complessa, cosЛ "estesa", che il dolore trovava sempre uno spazio in cui restare, in silenzio, finchХ alla prima occasione non fosse tornato ad assalirlo.  
Tuttavia, non mi fermai. Se correvo, tutto era molto piЫ sopportabile. Avrei corso fino a Seattle; poi, all'aeroporto, avrei preso il primo volo. Non mi importava la destinazione: dubitavo che esistesse un luogo abbastanza lontano per ricominciare davvero a vivere, e soprattutto per lasciare che anche Alice ricominciasse a vivere.  
Alice... non volevo che soffrisse ancora a causa mia. L'avevo delusa, l'avevo ferita, e nonostante questo lei mi amava ancora; avrebbe tenuto d'occhio il mio futuro, saputo ogni mia decisione, ne ero sicuro. Non mi meritavo tutta questa preoccupazione, tutto questo amore, tutta questa comprensione. Avrei voluto che lei mi odiasse, che mi odiassero tutti, almeno quanto io mi odiavo.  
Ma nessuno di loro era fatto per odiare; incontrarli sul mio cammino era stato un dono di Dio, o chiunque altro ci fosse lassЫ, questo era sicuro. Sicuro almeno quanto il fatto che non meritavo tanto.  
La mia mente era piena di ribrezzo verso me stesso. Una ragazza innocente.  
Non la conoscevo che di vista, come del resto conoscevo tutti gli altri abitanti di Forks. Ma di certo non era quello il punto. Il punto era che ero un mostro, non c'era altra definizione che mi si addicesse di piЫ. Un mostro molto pericoloso, per di piЫ. CosЛ pericoloso da non lasciare alcuna possibilitЮ alle mie vittime. Come Danielle: cosЛ si chiamava. Una ragazza come tante, che amava fare trekking nella solitudine della foresta. ChissЮ cosa doveva aver pensato quando le ero sbucato davanti all'improvviso, pronto ad attaccare: era cosЛ terrorizzata che non aveva neanche tentato di scappare. ChissЮ cosa doveva aver provato quando avevo affondato i miei canini nella pelle candida del suo collo, dissanguandola in un minuto. C'era qualcosa di orribilmente voluttuoso in tutto ciР: non solo nell'atto stesso, ma anche nel ricordo. Se avessi potuto, avrei vomitato; sembrava la cosa piЫ appropriata da fare. Mai come allora mi ero sentito cosЛ a disagio nella mia natura di immortale; mai come allora avevo avvertito il peso, il fardello di un corpo morto sotto molto punti di vista; mai come allora avevo sentito il silenzio profondo in cui avrei voluto che martellasse il mio cuore; eppure, mai come allora le mie emzioni erano state tanto umane.  
PerchХ piЫ del ribrezzo, piЫ dell'odio verso me stesso, bruciava la lontananza da Alice: giЮ mi mancava, e mi sentivo morire. Avrei voluto tanto poterla fare finita, e l'impossibilitЮ di realizzare questo desiderio che si faceva sempre piЫ prepotente mi faceva impazzire. Avrei voluto essere una fragile creatura umana, come una volta ero; ma quel tempo sembrava ancora piЫ lontano del solito, tanto che non ricordavo nemmeno cosa volesse dire respirare per bisogno e non per mera abitudine.  
In ogni caso, ero stato giЮ abbastanza egoista da rimanere anche dopo... quello. Non potevo rischiare che capitasse di nuovo; non volevo vedere di nuovo quella comprensione che non meritavo negli occhi della mia famiglia.  
Era stato un mese di pacche incoraggianti sulle spalle, di sorrisi comprensivi, di sguardi amorevoli. Persino Rosalie si era mostrata gentile, affettuosa, premurosa; persino lei aveva tentato di consolarmi, per una volta mettendo da parte del tutto il suo egoismo e la sua vanitЮ. Le ero molto grato per questo, ma non riuscivo a sopportarlo. Non riuscivo a sopportare nemmeno i tentativi di Emmett di distrarmi, le parole confortanti di Carlisle, le attenzioni di Esme, gli sguardi piЫ preziosi di mille discorsi di Edward (l'unico che avesse capito veramente come mi sentissi, ovvio), tutta la comprensione di Bella... Ero scappato per dar loro la possibilitЮ di odiarmi; ero scappato perchХ parlando tra di loro, o almeno nel profondo del loro cuore, mi biasimassero. Stavo scappando lasciando una parte importante di me, quella migliore, in quella casa; ed ero ben deciso a rinunciarvi per sempre. 


	3. Chapter 3

Iniziavo a vedere le luci dell'aeroporto avvicinarsi.  
Ancora poco, e sarei stato su un aereo; ancora non sapevo dove la mia solitudine mi avrebbe portato, ma di una cosa ero sicuro: essa srebbe rimasta tale. Non avrei piЫ allacciato rapporti con nessuno, umano o vampiro che fosse. Ero pronto ad annullarmi per l'eternitЮ.  
Avevo anche preso in considerazione di riprendere l'idea che aveva giЮ avuto Edward: provocare l'ira dei Volturi per avere la morte. Avrebbe funzionato: non avrei messo in pericolo di fallimento il piano per amore della teatralitЮ, come fortunatamente aveva fatto mio fratello. Sarebbe stata una cosa piЫ rapida e semplice; avrei escogitato un piano infallibile, e l'avrei messo in pratica alla perfezione.  
L'unica cosa che mi tratteneva dall'andare a Volterra era il dolore che avrei causato ad Alice.  
Se avessi deciso di farmi uccidere, l'avrebbe saputo subito, e avrebbe tentato di fermarmi. E a quel punto, sarebbero potute succedere solo due cose: o sarebbe riuscita a impedirmi di farlo, e allora non avrei mai piЫ trovato la forza di allontanarmi da lei, o si sarebbe incolpata per l'eternitЮ di non essere riuscita a salvarmi, e avrebbe vissuto nel rimorso e nel dolore per sempre.  
No, sarei semplicemente sparito. Con il tempo, forse, mi avrebbe dimenticato, o quanto meno si sarebbe abituata all'idea di non vedermi piЫ. Col passare degli anni, speravo che piano piano smettesse di tenere d'occhio il mio futuro; magari, avrebbe iniziato a dare uno sguardo veloce, sempre piЫ raramente, fino a smettere.  
Avrebbe forse, prima o poi, buttato tutte le cose che avevo lasciato a Forks; avrebbe tolto dalle pareti le nostre foto insieme. ChissЮ, forse avrebbe avuto altre foto con cui riempire le cornici.  
Faceva male pensarlo, ma sapevo che era la cosa migliore per tutti... per lei. Lei, la mia unica ragione di vita; sarei stato disposto a fare qualunque cosa per lei. Qualunque: anche privarmi della vita, di lei. Fuggire dalla scintilla che mi aveva tenuto ancorato alla felicitЮ per tutti quegli anni.  
Fuggire dalla vita, ed abbracciare un'esistenza.

Entrai nell'aeroporto come in una sorta di trance. Non mi sforzai nemmeno tanto di recitare la mia parte di umano, ed avanzai tra la gente senza respirare. Era da quando era successo che non respiravo piЫ in presenza di umani.  
Presi un biglietto per il primo volo: New York. Perfetto. Non che la destinazione avesse molta importanza, in fondo: qualunque posto sarebbe stato un inferno.  
La donna al check-in mi guardР in modo strano; non mi tolse lo sguaro di dosso per tutto il tempo. Una vittima totalmente affascinata dal predatore. Cercai di non pensarci troppo.  
Finalmente, fui sull'aereo. Non era molto pieno, e fortunatamente il posto in fianco al mio era rimasto vuoto.  
Mi voltai per guardare la pista di decollo al di lЮ del finestrino. La pioggia incessante batteva sull'asfalto; il cielo tuonava, i boati accompagnati da lampi accecanti. Gli altri passeggeri sembravano piuttosto terrorizzati dalle condizioni atmosferiche; ma a me non sarebbe importato nemmeno se fossi stato umano, fragile e mortale... non quando in ogni goccia d'acqua c'era il suo viso perfetto, nel ticchettio della pioggia sul tetto dell'aereoplano la sua risata, nell'ultimo colore, invisibile agli occhi umani, dell'arcobaleno che si sarebbe formato, la sua bellezza.  
Chiusi gli occhi e lasciai che il dolore mi avesse totalmente. 


End file.
